Giving Thanks
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: All they needed was a little push... a Thanksgiving oneshot.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters contained in this story. I am making no monetary gain from the publication of this fanfic.

**Giving Thanks**

Limbs tangled together, Sesshomaru and Kagome rolled in the fall leaves. Bare skin felt nothing of the cold breeze that caressed their bodies. Heated breaths misted in the cold air as their bodies melted together, joined in intimate places, neither caring that his parents could walk upon them at any moment.

* * *

The day had started out as any Thanksgiving in America would. Kagome had gotten up and come over to join Sesshomaru and his family to celebrate the holiday, being that she had no family of her own to celebrate it with, not any that were stateside at least. She had left them behind to pursue a medical career, and the best school that she could get into was in California.

She had been attending classes for about two weeks when Sesshomaru had joined one of her classes. He had been anti-social, but she had not let that deter her. Known for her stubborn streak and her caring heart, Kagome had eventually worn his resistance away and they had become friends.

Over the last three years, they had shared heartache when Kagome's boyfriend of one year was caught cheating on her because she was not willing to commit to the more physical side of their relationship and grief when Sesshomaru's little sister was killed in an accident while riding a transit bus home from school. Through thick and thin they had stuck together as friends are supposed to do. He had supported her through her random bouts of idiocy, and she had helped him through the depression after the loss of his sister.

They had helped each other through both trying times and joyous ones. And it had brought them closer. Each one was harboring feelings for the other, though neither one had admitted it. Everyone could see it, everyone except Sesshomaru and Kagome. His parents had invited Kagome over to celebrate the holiday in hopes of bringing the couple closer together.

Kagome had shown up bright and early to help out with the cooking. Their youngest son, InuYasha, had shown up with his fiancée, Kagura, around noon – just in time for the football game. Dinner was ready just in time for the halftime show. It had gone off without a hitch and everything was going smoothly until the cleanup. Kagura had refused to help at all, which was just fine with Kagome. She and Mrs. Takeda finished the cleanup in no time. When Kagome left to use the restroom, Kagura spoke up.

"What on earth does a fine man like Sesshomaru see in her, anyway? She's such a plain, mousy little thing. She's kind of dull if you ask me," Kagura had asked, knowing full well that Kagome was just around the corner.

Kagome had turned and gone outside instead of returning to the kitchen, not hearing what happened next.

* * *

Picking up a rake, she vented her frustration by raking leaves in the far back corner of the yard, choosing to hide her tears as she raked the multicolored leaves into piles, hidden away from the rest of the family.

"She's kind of dull, if you ask me," Kagura said.

"No one did," Sesshomaru said as he entered the kitchen to retrieve a beer for his father.

"She is a wonderful girl," Sesshomaru's mother added in. "She's smart, independent, sweet, and caring, not spiteful enough to say such things about someone she doesn't even know. Certainly not shallow enough to judge someone just because they have not had implants to enhance themselves."

"And she certainly doesn't need them," Sesshomaru said as he exited the kitchen, giving Kagura a disgusted look as he went. "She is perfect the way she is."

With Kagura put in her place, Sesshomaru handed the beer to his father and headed outside to find the love of his life. He found her near the back of the yard, on the other side of the koi pond, angrily raking leaves tears left glittering streaks down her cheeks.

* * *

Sneaking silently up behind her, Sesshomaru scooped up a large handful of leaves and held them above her head, releasing them in a colorful shower to stick in her hair.

Squealing in surprise, Kagome jumped turned on him. "You jerk," she said with a smile as she bent down and scooped up an armful of her own, intent on throwing them back at him. Scooping another handful, Sesshomaru beat her to it and took of, making her chase him. Around and around the pond they went, chasing each other – him tickling her and her filling his hair with leaves.

* * *

From the upstairs study Sesshomaru's mother watched the pair in their courtship dance. With a knowing smile, she descended the stairs and drew the curtains to cover the patio door, hoping to give the couple a little privacy.

* * *

With a final lunge, Kagome tackled Sesshomaru to the ground, surrounding them both in a spray of colorful leaves. As Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, the leaves falling slowly around her, haloing her in their glorious color, he decided to confess to her. Without giving it a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down, his lips capturing her own in a tentative kiss.

Surprised by his actions, Kagome let her eyes slide shut and melted into him, enjoying what she had wanted for so long. Each emboldened by the other's actions, their kiss became passionate and needy, but Sesshomaru ended it, needing to speak his feelings before he lost the nerve to do so.

Kagome had the same idea.

"Kagome, I…" "Sesshomaru…"

"What I mean to say is…" "I really need to tell you…"

"You first…" "You first…"

With a grin on her face, Kagome quickly slapped her hand over Sesshomaru's mouth, effectively silencing him so that she could speak.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," she said softly as she removed her hand from his mouth.

Fisting his hand in her hair, he pulled her back down to him. "I feel the same, Kagome. I have for a very long time."

Feelings exposed, they forgot the fact that they were lying in a pile of leaves in the back yard of his parents' home.

Limbs tangled together, Sesshomaru and Kagome rolled in the fall leaves, neither noticing the cold breeze that caressed their bodies. Leaves fell in showers around them, surrounding the couple in multicolored glory as they consummated their love for each other.

* * *

From the study upstairs, InuYasha and Kagura watched with a smile.

"I knew it wouldn't take much of a push to get them to admit their feelings to each other," Kagura said with a smile before closing the curtains.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N:** Please feel free to review and let me know what you think of my first attempt at a romantic oneshot without a lemon.


End file.
